Blue Rose
by ShimmeringRivers
Summary: Fluff. Lots of it. shonen-ai BluesRock Proto/Mega ENGLISH NAMES! Protoman and Megaman sharing a fluffy moment of fluffy cuteness...which sounds incredibly unusual, I know. ONE-SHOT. please R & R!


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just a quicky I wrote when bored...it's terrible...and fluffy. _ also, Protoman talks WAY too much, but hey, he needed to :P besides we all know he loosens up a little around Mega anyhow XD let's just say I'm right so I feel better about my epic life failure :P anyhow, thanks for reading if you can stand to, lol! To be honest, NOT EVEN SURE WHY I bothered uploading it :P just did so on a whim _ whatevs

**Blue Rose.**

"**A rose"** he stated, after having been silent for some time.

"**A rose?"** a younger voice now asked, the owner of which turned his head up to look the other.

"**Precisely"**

"**Why a rose?" **he asked, reaching up a hand from where his arms were folding to rest it upon the embracing arms of the other navi about his shoulders.

"**I can think of no better way to describe you"** The red-armoured, taller navi replied, receiving a confused and inquisitive look from the smaller, blue one, who still looked up at him with those green eyes.

"**Huh?"**

"**A rose is beautiful and sweet and to touch the flower it is soft and delicate, yet despite how fragile it looks it can withstand harsh rain and winds and so that it remains firmly rooted to the earth it protects itself with thorns which, although painful, are nothing deadly...like you"**

"**Um...I don't get it, how is that like me?"** the younger navi asked, frowning in a way that suggested he was completely lost.

"**Well...you are sweet and gentle and kind to everyone around you, seeing you around is always pleasant. You are strong and stay standing even in the worst of situations, and yet you hardly look so capable; you're such a slight little thing, I could hardly imagine, when we first met, that you were capable of half the things you are...you look delicate as though the slightest wrong move might hurt you...but you're much stronger than you look...and despite your gentle nature you are stubborn and refuse to leave your friends for the sake of someone else, you know when to say 'no' and you won't take 'no' as an answer when 'yes' is the better option. You aim to repel your foes, not to harm if you don't have to..." **the navi paused a moment, in a contemplative way. **"the way I see it, you are a beautiful rose standing proud in a garden of common daisies"** he finished, turning his eyes –hidden by an opaque black visor- back to the blue-armoured navi he held in his arms. Said navi was blushing a deep red, only making himself more alike to the rose his partner had described him as.

"**u-um...r-really?"** the blue one asked, green eyes only seeming brighter now against the contrasting red of his now flushed cheeks.

"**Yes"** the other said, frankly, hardly the type for needlessly long elaborations.

"**You flatter me too much, Protoman..."** he uttered, shifting his green gaze back to the floor at his feet in a bashful manner.

"**You deserve it, Megaman..."** Protoman replied, moving one hand to gently brush Megaman's cheek.

"**Pff...whatever you say, Protoman"** The boy scoffed, too modest to say otherwise. He shifted in Protoman's embrace so that he was facing the older man, before he slipped his arms around the taller one's waist (being too short, dare I say it, to reach his shoulders), nuzzling into his neck and wishing (not for the first time) that Protoman's chest-plate wasn't high-collared. In response, Protoman gave his young love a gentle squeeze, chuckling slightly in a fond manner, however alien the sound might have seemed coming from the usually stone-faced man. After a short silence, Megaman spoke again:

"**well, if I'm a rose...then you have to be the earth and the warm summer sun and the rain in winter..."** the smaller navi replied, his voice soft and content. **"Without you, I would never have grown as strong as I have..."** Protoman's only response to this was a warm smile and a soft whisper of three loving words.

Held in the gentle embrace of the earth and under the warm radiance of the sun; a single blue rose in a garden of daisies.

FIN

by ~Shimmer~

ARGH! The mushyness it kills me! DX I love fluff so much, but it can be so cute it kills :P hope you liked!


End file.
